Bella's Nightmare
by Sofi Valdez
Summary: Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I am in no way taking credit for their creation nor do I think I can do it better than Stephenie Meyer. These words are just a representation of where I have seen this story go.Bella feels remorse after


_Lover's Remorse_

_Bella sat on the shore__ and __waited for Jacob__, the sun was shining __bright__ in __t__he mid afternoon sky. _

_That morning when she woke the __sun was so__ bright and beautiful that she'd __decided to spend the afternoon at the beach with Jacob after she finished her chores._

_Sh__e had set out some blankets for them to sit on__ but s__he__ really__ knew Jake would probably sleep most of the afternoon__. S__he __came pre__pared __this __time;__ s__he brought "__Wuthering Heights__" and was looking forward to rereading it__ yet again._

_ She looked out __at the violent waves and remembered the darkness that Edward had left her in when he left. She was really grateful to have Jake to look forward to. __But __Edwards incessant lecturing in her ear every time she endangered her life__ was also like a drug that she couldn't get enough of.__Edwards's voice__ had woken her from her sleepwalking state.__ Even when she felt she'd gone too far and she could actually lose her life, she took solace in the fact that she would hear his voice._

_Bella looked towards Billy's house and saw Jake coming. __She __laughed when he clumsily hit his head on the porch of the small shack__She turned to watch the __wave's__ crash on the shore. W__hen she looked up Jake was running up to her in his wolf state. He looked so funny with t__he jeans tied to his hind leg. _

_He went into the trees and changed into his pants.__When he walked back towards her__ Bella couldn't take her eye__s away from hi__s chest and abs. __Jake noticed and started to flex. A few m__oments__ later they were both laughing __uncontrollably and hugging each other. Jake lowered his face and snuck a kiss __but__ Bella pushed him away as hard as she could. He dropped in the sand laughing harder than he had before.__Just as Bella had assumed,__ Jake was out like a light__ moments later__. Bella sat down beside him and put her head on his chest._

_While she sat there so close to her Jake she heard__ Edward__'__s voice in her mind asking what the hell she was doing with this dog__, b__ut Bella knew it was only her imagination._

_She dozed off __reading her book. __When she opened her eyes she __saw Jake__ standing at the tree line motioning for her to come. She followed him into the trees __and she was suddenly in Edward__'__s clearing__. It seemed weird to see Edwards clearing so near Jake__'__s beach. In the middle of the clearing was a be__d and on the posters and the wrought iron head board __blooming__ rose vines weaved __in and__ out_

_Bella felt very excited to be here. She walked up to the bed and threw herself on it. Jake stood on the other side of the bed watching her with lust in his eyes. His shirt was still off and now his body was glistening in the sunlight. He sat on the bed beside __her __and placed his hands on her lap._

_Bella turned into him. He smelled so good, just like the roses that were winding in and out of the wrought iron headboard. She snuggled into his chest and he lowered his faced and kissed her softly on her cheek. Bella figured that there was no problem kissing him back since she knew this was a dream. __She turned into him surprising him and kissed his lips. Jake took her __face in his hands and licked her lips. Bella felt a fire within her at that moment and kissed him back. _

_Jake turned around and looked into the trees half expecting someone to break through. When no one came __he turned back to Bella. She was now lying on her back looking at him__Jake looked into her eyes while he caressed her face. He kissed her cheeks and then moved on to her neck. His lips were so warm. Bella loved the way it felt. She was still a virgin and she imagined how it would feel to have Jake inside of her. Jake went to kiss her cheek again and she turned and kissed him on the lips. He was really surprised that she'd done this and went back for more. She opened her mouth as he kissed her and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. They kissed passionately for a very long time.__He__occasionally broke away and __nibbled on her lips. _

_Bella turned him over and straddled him. He looked up at her surprised and sat up against the headboard. He didn't mind that the rose thorns were getting tangled in his hair__, he was happy to have her in his arms. Bella could feel his manhood between her legs, but she wasn't quite ready to take that step dream or no__t_

_Jake put his hands on her waist and slipped them up her shirt. He felt her beautiful breasts and regardless of the heat__ she started to shiver and__got__ goose bumps all over. Jake loved that he could make her shiver, this made her ripe for the taking. He lifted her shirt over her head and she looked at him drunk with desire. This just turned him on even more and he placed his lips on her nipples._

_Bella felt like there was someone watching them and she looked into the trees but there was nothing there. She was brought back to her delicious dream when Jake bit her nipple. She took his hair into her hands and pulled his face back__ a__gain__ she kissed him passionately and as she did so she __rocked__ back and forth. She could feel him between her legs and __she felt the passion wash over her like water._

_Jake was warm and his lips were delicious but Bella found herself wanting Edwards sweep lips._

_She couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched and she turned towards the trees again. She was expecting not to see anything again but there was a shiny figure standing just within the cover of the trees. _

_Bella got up and put her shirt back on. She started walking back towards the tree line trying not to lose the figure in the trees. It started to circle around the clearing and she followed him, each step taking her closer to the tree line. Bella's heart was beating hard and she didn't know what was happening. When she reached the tree line Jake was behind her. _

_Jake took her hand and told her that they shouldn't be there. She didn't want to listen to what he had to say and forced him away from her. _

_She turned __back towards the tree line and when she crossed over she was in the clearing __from__ that dreaded day when she'd met James. The rain was __falling __hard and the thunder was real this time, there was lightning off in the distance, it looked like it was touching down on the mountain peaks. _

_Bella looked around not knowing what __to expect but w__hen she turned to where Edward had tried to hide her she saw James standing there. His eyes were red and filled with hatred. He walked towards her deliberately licking his lips. _

_"So Bella, where is your protector now? Did you run him off, where you too humanly clingy for him?"_

_Bella started backing up and tripped on an exposed root. James was standing over her now. "Tell me Bella, I want to know, did you run him off? If you would have just allowed it I would have made you my muse."_

_Bella looked at him she hated this dirty filthy creature and he knew it. _

_"You ran and I found you, but he came and rescued you. He __can't__ rescue you now." He told her__ as he came closer to her. _

_Bella struggled to stand up but the mud was extremely slippery and the rain continued to fall. She closed her eyes when she opened them she expected to see James standing over her again, but there was no one there. She was lying in the woods close to her house where Edward had left her broken and alone. She stood up and started walking towards her __house;__ the rain was still falling hard and breaking through the cover of the leaves. She saw light at the end of the trail in the woods and she began to run stumbling and falling into the mud again as she did so. When she finally reached the clearing it was extremely brig__ht__ and she couldn't see anything but she felt the urge to break through. _

_When Bella __eyes adjusted to the light__ she noticed she __was standing__ in a dark alley. The men who had tried to harm her that long ago night were stand__ing in the middle of the street and her heart began to race. She wondered if James was right, if this time Edward was not there to defend her and she'd __foolishly __left Jake a__t__ the clearing. She was beginning to wonder how much of this was actually a dream and she didn't like it._

_At the end of the block she could see a dark figure leaning against a silver car. She felt her heart skip a beat in her chest__ because she thought it had to be Edward. __The men started to walk towards her and she looked from them to the dark stranger but he wasn't moving. _

_When they finally were a few steps from her she looked over to the dark stranger and noticed he'd gotten into his car and was driving towards her. The men were now surrounding her and laughing as they whistled and snapped at her with their teeth. She noticed they had sharp vampire teeth and their eyes were red. __She saw __James standing across the street watching them and it looked like he was waiting for them to take her to him.__ Bella stood very still and braced herself for what was __coming;__ she closed her eyes and just gave into the fear._

_She started screaming and __shaking uncontrollably__ but nothing was happening, she didn't hear them snapping anymore and she felt warm and dry again. Bella opened her eyes and she was lying on the bed in Edwards clearing__ again__. Jake was gone and James was gone too. She looked around catching her breath and trying to calm herself. _

_At the end of the clearing she saw Jakes wolf standing beside Edward. Edward looked at Jake and motioned him __away;__ Jake uncharacteristically obeyed and started walking into the cover of the trees. _

_Edward walked towards Bella with a stern look on his face. His face was more beautiful than ever, he didn't look like a stone at all. His pale skin was flushed and his cheeks were red from the sun. His amber eyes were friendly __even though she was sure he wanted to look serious. When he got to her his face softened and he sat beside her on the bed._

_"Bella, you have to let me go." He told her. "You have to be happy and live your life, you can't expect me to rescue you, and you have to stop doing careless things just to hear my voice."_

_Bella looked away ashamed by what he was saying to her. She felt his hands pulling away and she threw herself at his feet._

_"Please don't go… Please stay with me… I know you're not here but I just want to be able to hear your voice at least. Edward I love you and you once told me that you loved me. Please!" She was on the ground at his feet begging him not to go but he continued to walk. _

_When he turned to look at her again his face was statuesque and hard again, the warmth that had been there before __was __replaced with the shimmering glow she had once see__n__ the first time he kissed her. When he reached the tree line he turned to look at her once more and smiled his beautiful smile. Moments later he was gone and Jake was coming into view again. He came over to her and put his arms around her._

_When Bella opened her eyes she was lying on the beach and Jake was sitting beside her patting away sweat and tears with the corner of her picnic blanket._

_She was ashamed__ because he had seen her suffering and longing for someone other than him. Jake deserved better than this_

_"Bella, I know I told you I would stand by you __and not expect anything in return, but I just think you really need to let him go. This is not the first time that you're lost the way you were just a few moments ago. I'm really scared when I see you like this. I tried t__o wake you but you just sat there so__b__bing__ and call__ed__ his name." Jake held on to her hand as he said this._

_It was dark now and she __wasn't in the mood to hear what he had to say. She __got up and walked away without a word. Jake let her go because he knew that all she wanted was to be alone.__ He fallowed at a distance to make sure she made her way back to her truck safely._

_Charlie had come to have dinner with Billy and when he saw Bella walking up her face puffy and red from crying he decided to drive her home. He threw her truck keys at Jake and asked him to drive the truck home. _

_Jake got into the truck without a word. Charlie followed him home__, she could tell he was very upset but he didn't make any demands or interrogate her. She__ sat quietly in the cruiser and__ wondered how __Edward __could leave her __if he'd claimed to love her__. Sometimes she wished __she coul__d love Jake as much as she still__ love__d__ and longed for Edward, but she knew she couldn't do it._


End file.
